Last to know
by Mr. Chae
Summary: -Basado en una de mis canciones favoritas de mi grupo favorito- Klavier se siente identificado con una canción que no para de escuchar. ¿Qué es lo que sucede ahora entre él y la inspectora-lanza-bocaditos?


Last to know

La mejor canción que describía como se sentía en esos momentos era una canción de Three Days Grace, Last to Know.

She just walk away

Why didn't she tell me?

Klavier había pasado muchos tragos duros, eso es cierto. Pero esto... esto era distinto.

And where do I go tonight?

"Esto no me puede estar pasando"- se dijo a sí mismo, al unísono de la canción.

This isn't happening to me

This can't be happening to me.

Ema... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella?

She didn't say a word.

Just walk away.

¿Por qué con Daryan?

You were the first to say

That we were not okay

You were the first to lie,

When we were not alright.

¿Se fue por eso? ¿Por eso se refugió en los brazos de ese idota de pelo extravagante? ¿Por esa estúpida pelea que provocó él mismo?

This was my first love

She was the first to go

And when she left me for you

I was the last to know.

Sí, la amaba, con locura, y fue un golpe muy bajo verle con él.

La única mujer que nunca pudo conseguir... Puede que así es cómo debería recordarla, puesto que la inspectora había dejado muy claro que no quería volver a verle ni hablar con él más de lo necesario.

Al menos su sonrisa, aunque no fuera provocada por él, le reconfortaba. Pero, cada día, la suya propia se apagaba más y más.

Why didn't she tell me?

Pateó una lata de Coca-Cola puesta en vertical sobre la acera. Necesitaba dar una vuelta, aclarar sus ideas, y no tenía ganas de conducir a "su pequeña". Y ya puestos, siendo casi de madrugada, no era muy buena idea ir molestando con el ruido del motor a los vecinos.

Seguía siendo Klavier Gavin, el fiscal, después de todo.

Where to go tonight?

En parte lo entendía. Entendía que estuviese enfadada con él. No sería raro que lo estuviese. Lo que realmente le molestaba es que hubiese encontrado consuelo en ese estúpido.

Sabía cómo era Daryan, se lo había advertido a Ema, pero ella no quería escucharle. Según ella, era muy hipócrita decir eso de Daryan, sabiendo cómo era Klavier.

Él había intentado de mil formas diferentes hacerla ver que Daryan solo quería aprovecharse de ella, pero no cedía. A veces era más terca que una mula.

She didn't say a word

Y no dijo nada. Cuando explotó, cuando lo soltó todo, cuando pudo liberarse, ella no dijo nada. Se quedó en silencio, con las lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos. Lo único que quedó en la sala fue el sonoro bofetón que dejó marca en la cara del fiscal y sus últimas palabras: "Eres un cretino".

Ninguno de sus otros insultos le dolió más que aquel. Porque encima sabía que tenía razón. Había sido un cretino con ella. Pudo haberla dicho cuanto le dolía verla así, cuanto se arrepentía de haber discutido de aquella manera, lo terriblemente celoso que estaba de Daryan y lo equivocado que había estado todo ese tiempo. Pero no dijo nada de aquello.

She just walked away.

Solo se alejó, dejando un vacío en su pecho y un nudo en su garganta.

You were the first to say

That we were not okay

You were the first to lie

When we were not alright.

Maldito Daryan. Cada día le odiaba más. Cada vez que la veía con ella le odiaba más aún y deseaba, con todas sus fuerzas, que aquello solo fuese una broma.

Sin darse cuenta, alguien chocó de frente con él.

This was my first love

Se le paró el corazón al ver su rostro.

She was the first to go

-E-Ema...

Ella parecía igual de asombrada de verle.

Se pasó rápidamente la mano por delante de los ojos, intentando ocultar sus lágrimas, pero Klavier ya se había percatado de ellas.

Con un movimiento suave, apartó las manos de su rostro y haciendo que le mirara a los ojos.

And when she left me for you

-Ha sido él, ¿verdad? Ha sido Daryan...

I was the last to know

Ema asintió, agachando la cabeza. Klavier la abrazó, aspirando el aroma de su pelo.

-... Lo siento tanto. Fui una estúpida.- se llevó las manos a la cara, con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.- Debí hacerte caso. Lo siento, de verdad.

-El que lo siente soy yo, Fräulien. Debí haberle partido la cara cuando pude.

-No sé qué me ha pasado, cómo he podido estar tan ciega...

-Yo también he estado ciego mucho tiempo...

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ema, yo...

I'll be the first to say

-Yo estoy enamorado de ti.

That now I'm okay

-Por eso me cabreé tanto al verte con Daryan.

And for the first time

-Por eso he estado insoportable estos últimos días.

I've opened up my eyes

-Te quiero, Ema Skye, y no soporto ver que te juntas con indeseables- acarició tiernamente la sonrojada mejilla de la inspectora.

This was my worst love

La expresión de Ema era indescifrable.

You'll be the first to go.

-K-Klavier...- susurró

And when she leaves you for death

Por primera vez en semanas le llamaba por su nombre.

You'll be the last to know

-N-No sabes lo equivocada que he estado todo este tiempo...

I'll be the first to say

-¿Respecto a qué?

That now I'm okay

-Sobre mis sentimientos.

And for the first time

Un haz de esperanza iluminó el rostro del fiscal.

¿Podría ser...? ¿Podría ser que ella... sintiera lo mismo?

I've opened up my eyes

Le daba igual si se equivocaba.

Prefería intentarlo.

This was my worst love

Se inclinó para besarla, sorprendiendose de que ella no solo no se negaba, sino que cedió casi inmediatamente, como si hubiese esperado aquello.

You'll be the first to go

Sus labios se rozaron levemente al principio, más profundo después a medida que su miedo desaparecía.

Esta nueva faceta de Ema era completamente nueva para el fiscal, quien solo quería que aquello no se acabara nunca.

And when she leaves you for death

Al separarse, se quedaron mirándose mutuamente, de hito en hito.

-¿Daryan se ha ido de tu casa o sigue allí?

-No lo sé, me fui corriendo. Ni siquiera cerré la puerta.

-Hum... Si quieres te puedes quedar esta noche a dormir en mi casa, tengo una habitación de sobra.

-Vaya, fiscal Gavin, qué lanzado. ¿Nuestro primer beso y ya me quieres llevar a la cama?- alzó una ceja, soltando sarcasmo por cada poro de su piel.

A pesar de todo, sonrió.

-Esta es la Ema que conocí.- acarició tiernamente su mejilla, algo colorada.

La volvió a besar, dándose cuenta de que la canción estaba equivocada. Ema no fue su peor amor, pero sí el primero, la primera que le había sentir así.

You'll be the last to know

[...]

MUÉRETE DARYAN, ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE HACERLE DAÑO A NUESTRA QUERIDA INSPECTORA? OJALÁ SE TE CAIGA EL- vale, me calmo xd. Me encanta demasiado Three Days Grace y sus canciones, y cuando me puse a pensar sobre la letra de Last To Know se me ocurrió todo este lío. Por si alguien se ha liado: "Ema empieza a acercarse a Daryan. Klavier y Ema discuten por culpa de Daryan. Ema se cabrea un montón y deja de hablar a Klavier. Luego Daryan logra llegar a casa de Ema y bueno... la intenta forzar. Y sale corriendo." Ya está. ¿Tampoco es tan lioso, no? Yo que sé, me lo inventé sobre la marcha, ¿que os esperabais? Bueno, tengo como unos seis fanfict que me encantaría publicar cuando tenga terminados. Sí, habrá más Klema, por que a mí me encanta y sé que hay gente que los ama. En fin. No por nada me hago llamar Skye cuando conozco a alguien nuevo XD. Y esto se está volviendo algo incómodo. Yo aquí contandóos mi vida como si nada...

Y, otra cosa, se me han ocurrido ideas para una segunda parte de este fic, pero solo lo llevaré a cabo si veo que a la gente le ha gustado esto, sino, ¿para qué? Así que, eso. Aviso spoilers: Aparecerá Daryan, alguien recibirá un puñetazo en la cara y a Ema le sangrará la nariz. Ahí lo dejo...


End file.
